Sobrevivir
by Katescape
Summary: Cuando te enfrentas a la muerte, "sobrevivir" es lo que ronda tu mente. Ahora, sin embargo, "sobrevivir" ya no responde a la definición de ningún diccionario. "Sobrevivir" quiere decir algo totalmente diferente. Quiere decir "salvar a Zac".
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece. De ser así, JK no sería tan rica y Ron estaría todo el día atado a la pata de mi cama.

**Nota inicial:** El rating M viene dado por acontecimientos posteriores que lo requerirán. De momento, estamos en capítulo para todos los públicos.

* * *

><p><strong>Prefacio<strong>

* * *

><p>Es curioso cómo los días que van a marcar un antes y un después en tu existencia comienzan de la manera más normal. O, al menos, todo lo normal que podría ser, dadas las circunstancias. Te levantas, te vistes con el uniforme del colegio y bajas al Gran Comedor, donde cada día hay menos alumnos. No puedes evitar sentir una punzada en el pecho cada vez que te falta alguna cara conocida, y exhalar un suspiro de alivio cuando aquellas personas que te rodean siguen ahí un día más. En momentos como esos, en el inicio de una guerra, es cuando más atención prestas a los detalles. Cuando el hecho de que Ernie lleve la corbata torcida te hace pensar que ha recibido una mala noticia; cuando el silencio inusual de Lavender te sugiere que ha pasado mala noche. Cuando te cruzas con la cara de Zac y ves que se revuelve nervioso el pelo, haciendo que por tu mente se cruce el pensamiento de que maquina algo.<p>

Es curioso ver cómo las lechuzas sobrevuelan las mesas, entregando sus misivas, haciendo que los alumnos que las reciben traguen saliva y respiren profundamente antes de rasgar el sobre que les han dejado delante. Malas noticias, casi siempre. Es como una ruleta rusa: nunca sabes cuándo te va a tocar recibir la noticia de esa muerte que tanto temías. A mí me llegó hace dos semanas, de las patas de un búho pardo y grande que había visto varias veces entrando por mi ventana, sobre todo en verano. Cogí el pergamino enrollado con dedos temblorosos y cerré los ojos al terminar de leer su nombre: Quinn Monroe. Seguramente, a nadie le suene su nombre. No es Ron Weasley, ni tampoco Hermione Granger. Mucho menos, Harry Potter. Pero, para mí, era más cercana que ninguno de ellos. Era mi mejor amiga, también Gryffindor, también de su año… y también hija de muggles, como Granger. En la misiva que me mandaron, sus padres decían que habían encontrado su cuerpo mutilado en un callejón de su Dublín natal. La autopsia había determinado que el crimen se había cometido con un cuchillo; arma blanca, como muchos otros. Yo sabía que aquello sólo podría ser obra de algo mucho más pequeño y poderoso: una varita.

Es curioso sentir cómo un pequeño desplante del día a día puede desmoronarte en una situación normal, pero una noticia importante como el fallecimiento de alguien querido sólo te arranca una mueca furiosa, endureciendo tu carácter, dándote fuerzas para levantarte de la cama un día más. Sobrevivir. De eso se trata. Si no fuese por todos aquellos que han caído luchando, yo habría dejado este tren hace demasiado tiempo. Pero el hecho de que se hayan ido, dejándome poco a poco sola, me hace pensar que, si abandono motu proprio, les estaría fallando de alguna manera. Y no sólo a ellos, sino también a él. A esa persona que se sienta enfrente de mí desde que comenzó el curso y las casas dejaron de existir dando paso a una más grande, a la Casa de Hogwarts, donde las distinciones por el color de tu corbata dejaron de ser un hecho. Donde todos estábamos en el mismo barco.

Es curioso y, sin embargo, no deja de ser lo que ocurrió.

Termino mi tostada y echo un vistazo al reloj, cerciorándome de que no llego tarde a clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. No es que me interese mucho lo que un mortífago como Amycus Carrow pueda llegar a enseñarnos —de hecho, el simple hecho de verle me produce repugnancia—, pero a la última persona que faltó a su clase se la llevaron a San Mungo tras haber sufrido un Cruciatus. Y, como he dicho, yo estoy ahí para sobrevivir, no para rendirme y acabar con la cabeza en otra parte por una estupidez como tardar más de lo debido en tomarme el desayuno.

Al pasar por el vestíbulo, el aire que se cuela por los portones de la entrada me revuelve el pelo. Respiro el aroma del verano anticipado que estamos teniendo en pleno mayo. Normalmente, me gusta esa mezcla de olores que sugieren el fin de un curso y el inicio de las vacaciones. Hoy, sin embargo, hace que se me acelere el corazón. Entre el roble y la humedad se ha colado algo, un tercer exponente que no estaba antes en la ecuación. Algo que hace que mi cerebro se ponga en alerta, lanzando advertencias, diciendo que esa noche va a ser "la noche".

—Fay…

La voz suave de Zac, casi un susurro, acompañada de su mano en mi hombro me sacan de mis pensamientos. Me giro hacia él y asiento ante su pregunta sin formular, encaminándome a la clase de Carrow, en silencio, todavía con esa idea de que algo va a cambiar metida en la cabeza. Todavía pensando que hoy, día 2 de mayo de 1998, va a ser el momento en el que el "sobrevivir" cobre más significado que nunca.

Miro a Zac de reojo, con su semblante serio cubriendo las sonrisas burlonas y las miradas orgullosas de las que siempre ha hecho gala. En los nueve meses que llevamos de nuestro último curso en Hogwarts, ha cambiado tanto que casi da miedo. Todos lo hemos hecho a nuestra manera, claro. Nos hemos hecho más fuertes, nos hemos preparado emocionalmente para todos los golpes que vamos a recibir, pero en Zac esa evolución se ha ido exagerando sobremanera. Quizás soy yo, que lo conozco de siempre. Quizás, sólo una persona que lleva con alguien toda una vida puede apreciar lo que otras dejan escapar: que aunque se comporte como todos en apariencia, en los últimos tiempos, hay detalles que le delatan, susurrándome al oído que mi mejor amigo ya no es el que un día conocí.

"Sobrevivir". Suelto una carcajada irónica entre dientes. "Sobrevivir" ha cambiado tanto de significado como Zac. En algún punto de ese camino que inicié el 11 de septiembre del año pasado, "sobrevivir" ha dejado de tener esa connotación unipersonal, englobando también al Hufflepuff que me mira de reojo con una ceja alzada, preguntándose mentalmente qué me pasa por la cabeza en esos momentos. "Sobrevivir" ya no implica salvar mi vida. "Sobrevivir" ya no es luchar por los caídos. "Sobrevivir" ya no responde a la definición de ningún diccionario.

"Sobrevivir", desde hace varios meses, quiere decir algo totalmente diferente. Quiere decir "salvar a Zac".

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autora:<strong>

Hace muchos meses que no publico y, ahora que lo hago, es un long-fic y, para más inri, de personajes que no conoce nadie. De hecho, Fay no tiene ni etiqueta en FanFiction y a Quinn le he puesto yo el nombre. Viva yo. Pero bueno, para comenzar diré que va a ser un long-fic no demasiado long. Va a contar los siete años en Hogwarts de Fay y Zac en un formato que, espero, os guste. Como mucho, muchísimo, tendrá catorce capítulos... Espero que no se os hagan muchos, de ser así.

Me gustaría contar un poco cómo conocí a Fay. Fue de casualidad, en la hpwiki, buscando unos datos de Hermione para otro proyecto que tengo entre manos, bastante más ambicioso y que me da más quebraderos de cabeza que éste. Leí su nombre e, inmediatamente, me pregunté quién era esa chica que había compartido habitación con Hermione. Y, lo que es más importante, ¿por qué no tenía historia? Porque, ¿sabéis que su nombre comenzó a usarse tras uno de los videojuegos de la saga? Ni siquiera sale mencionada en los libros. Quizás fue esa carencia de historia lo que me atrajo de ella: sólo se sabían tres datos de ella (uno de ellos, que su mejor amiga era la quinta compañera de Gryffindor, hija de muggles y también sin bautizar... hasta que he llegado yo, claro) y, lo demás, quedaba a la imaginación de los lectores. Yo me he adueñado de esa vida incompleta y, siendo sinceros, he disfrutado mucho esbozándola. Ahora os toca a vosotros ver si os convence o no. Si Fay queda en las sombras o sigue su camino hacia la Batalla.

Ahora, ¿por qué Zac? Porque desde que escribí "Los diez defectos de Zacharias Smith" (y leí los "Absurdos" de Myriam) también me enamoré de él. Y por mucho que me guste con Ginny, desde que descubrí a Fay se han convertido en mi pareja forever. Quizás por eso de que, como Fay no tiene ningún pasado, puedo ligarlo al del Hufflepuff como quiera. Quizás porque ahora que sé todo lo que les va a pasar no puedo evitar dibujar corazones allá donde los veo... sea como sea, en cuanto vislumbré la historia de la Gryffindor, supe enseguida que el otro protagonista tenía que ser el rubio cazador.

Y, por último (me estoy eternizando, lo siento), quería dar GRACIAS y dedicar este fic, mi primer long-fic en FanFiction (lo cual, da un poco de miedo). Lo primero, GRACIAS a **Anna**, sobre todo. Por aguantar mis desvaríos sobre los nombres de los hermanos de Fay -de los cuales, por cierto, no me acuerdo- y, sobre todo, por ayudarme tantísimo con el final del Prefacio. Porque, sí, amigos, los tres últimos párrafos han sido idea suya. Yo le he dicho lo que quería poner y ella me ha dado las directrices necesarias. Por eso, muchas gracias, really. Y, también, gracias a **Myriam**, por emocionarse con una historia casi sin empezar y dejarme que le diese la paliza con los esbozos demasiado esbozados que tenía sobre la idea. Y por crear a un Zac del que todas nos enamoramos a primera lectura.

Al ser mi primer long-fic, se lo dedico a mis **arroceras**. Es un long-fic, es especial y vosotras también, así que espero que os guste (y, si no, pues que os den, ea). Y a ti, que estás leyendo esto, espero que también te guste. Nos vemos en el primer capítulo.


	2. El principio del final

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. De ser así, JK no sería tan rica y Ron estaría todo el día atado a la pata de mi cama. Tan solo Wayne, Quinn y la personalidad de Fay y TODA su familia, además de la de Zac, son mías. No permito coger a mis niños sin mi permiso.

**Nota inicial:** Dedico este primer capítulo, incondicionalmente, a **Kaochi**. Y a **lumus-maxima** por ponerme las pilas.

Espero que se entienda la forma de narrar: primera parte, presente, la narra uno. Segunda parte, pasado, la narra otro. Van a ser dos capítulos por curso. Dudas, más abajo.

* * *

><p><strong>I <strong>

**"El principio del final"**

* * *

><p><em>If I did it all again I'd be a nun <em>  
><em> The rain was never cold when I was young <em>  
><em> I'm still young we're still young<em>  
><em>Life's too short to be afraid<em>  
><em> Step inside the sun<em>

**Strong; Robbie Williams**

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 de mayo de 1998. 19:00 horas.<strong>_

La voz ampliada de McGonagall ha alcanzado la habitación más alta de la Torre de Gryffindor, instándonos a bajar al Gran Comedor. Ha traspasado los muros, entrando por entre las ventanas, colándose por las juntas de las piedras, hasta llegar a los oídos de cada uno de nosotros. No puedo decir que no me lo esperaba, sinceramente. Por eso, mientras Lavender y Parvati se miran asustadas y se preguntan mentalmente qué ha podido pasar, yo suspiro y afianzo la varita en la cinturilla de mi falda. Antes siquiera de que McGonagall entre en la Sala Común para acompañarnos abajo, yo ya estoy saliendo por el retrato, rumbo al lugar de reunión.

Al pasar por delante de mis compañeros de casa, puedo notar sus miradas escépticas clavadas en mi espalda. Sonrío amargamente. Sé lo que piensan. Nunca me uní a esa utopía militar llamada "Ejército de Dumbledore", así como tampoco atendí a las numerosas reuniones del "Club del Duelo" que se fueron organizando a lo largo de los años. Nunca he demostrado estar demasiado interesada en la lucha contra el Señor Oscuro. Y, sin embargo, aquí estoy. Porque, aunque ellos no lo crean, yo tengo mis razones para no haberme involucrado en ningún movimiento, como también me mueve algo para estar aquí ahora mismo. Codo con codo. Dispuesta a luchar con ellos. Porque si algo he aprendido en estos nueve meses es que no importa el pasado, sino las acciones presentes.

La escalinata principal se extiende como un abanico bajo mis pies. Cierro los ojos y sonrío. Aún recuerdo la primera vez que vi esos peldaños marmóreos en mi primer día, siguiendo a Percy Weasley, el prefecto de Gryffindor por aquel entonces. Rumbo a mi nueva casa; a aquel lugar que, creía, podría llamar hogar. Ahora, esas mismas escaleras me conducen al Gran Comedor, deshaciendo lo andado aquel 1 de septiembre de 1991.

Parece que haya pasado mucho tiempo, pero fue hace sólo siete años. Siete.

Asusta ver cómo han cambiado las cosas desde ese momento. Si con once años me dirigía a mi nueva vida, ahora voy camino del fin de ésta.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1991. Primera parte.<strong>_

Siempre me ha hecho gracia la pasmosa exactitud con la que recuerdo el día que nos conocimos. Un 2 de septiembre, al día siguiente de la selección. Yo había caído en Hufflepuff —Casa que, si bien al principio me pareció vergonzosa, pronto supe hacer mía— y aparte de mis compañeros de habitación, no conocía a nadie de mi curso. Sabía que Harry Potter estaba en Gryffindor. "El-niño-que-vivió", casi antes de entrar a Hogwarts, ya contaba con un séquito de amigos y protectores que hacían imposible acercarse a él. Quizás por eso nunca me interesé demasiado en congeniar con él: si no iba a poder ser su mayor influencia; si aquello no me iba a dar un nombre exclusivo sino que iba a tener que compartir el título con más gente, entonces no me valía el esfuerzo.

Hasta mediados de curso no conseguí aprenderme el horario, por lo que es probable que la razón que me llevase a la Biblioteca aquel día, aquel 2 de septiembre, fuese algún castigo impuesto por alguno de los profesores. Como si pensasen que el hecho de mandarme a leer algo y culturizarme hiciese que el dato de que su clase era a cierta hora se quedase en mi cabeza más fácilmente. Lo único que consiguieron fue que me aprendiese la Biblioteca de memoria: cada estantería, cada silla, cada mesa… Básicamente cualquier lugar en el que se pudiese esconder uno con un poco de compañía.

Ahora que lo pienso, debería dar las gracias a los profesores por iniciarme en el arte del sexo. Qué lástima que no sea una persona que pronuncie esa palabra muy a menudo.

Así pues, ahí estaba yo, merodeando por las estanterías en busca de un libro de Quidditch del que había oído hablar. Para mi desgracia, no estaba en su sección correspondiente y no me apetecía estar buscando demasiado sin ningún tipo de referencia, por lo que fui hasta la bibliotecaria —Madam Pince; una mujer tan gruesa como muchos de los tomos que custodiaba—, que me indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que el objeto de mi búsqueda se hallaba en manos ajenas. Siguiendo con la vista la dirección que marcaba, la vi. Pequeña, delgadurria, con un corte de pelo ridículo en su cabello oscuro y manoseando mi libro. Llevaba una túnica de Gryffindor y la corbata con los colores de su Casa mal anudada por fuera del jersey. Supuse que la habrían castigado por no seguir las normas de vestimenta y me acerqué a ella con la clara intención de rescatar el libro de sus garras.

—Perdona, creo que tienes algo mío —comenté apoyándome encima de la mesa con el brazo derecho y mirándola enarcando una ceja en un intento de ser amenazante. Ella se limitó a alzar la vista un segundo y volver a la lectura que había interrumpido. Carraspeé—. Oye, te estoy hablando a ti.

—Vaya, pensaba que hablabas a alguien que tenía algo tuyo. Como la educación, por ejemplo —murmuró siguiendo con la vista las palabras sobre ese deporte que me apasionaba tanto.

Cuadré la mandíbula y arrastré una silla hasta dejarla en la cabeza de la mesa, justo a su lado. Me dejé caer y agarré el respaldo de la de ella, mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Nadie me decía que no, y menos me ignoraba.

—Oye, _leoncita_, no me toques las narices. Ese libro es mío.

La chica morena se limitó a mirarme incrédula y repasó los nombres que figuraban en la primera página como los propietarios anteriores a ella. Por supuesto, yo no figuraba entre ellos. Estaba hablando metafóricamente. ¿Tan complicado era de entender?

—No veo ningún "Soy un Hufflepuff Imbécil" por ningún lado, lo siento —canturreó, devolviendo la mirada a una ilustración sobre la maniobra de Winzkeztch. Solté una carcajada irónica.

—Por favor, no me digas que te interesa el Quidditch —por la mirada que me echó, deduje que había dado en el clavo—. Las chicas no pueden jugar. Es un juego de hombres. —En esta ocasión, fue ella la que se rió, levantándose y tendiéndome el libro. Yo la miré atónito, sin comprender qué estaba haciendo.

—Mañana a las seis en el Campo de Quidditch. Veremos quién es la "chica" —pasó por detrás de mi silla y se paró un segundo, sin darse la vuelta. Como recordando que tenía algo más que añadir—: Por cierto, no me llamo "leoncita". Soy Fay. —Sonreí burlonamente.

—¿Fay? ¿Como Fairy?

—Fay. _De _Fairy —me miró retándome a que siguiese con la broma, pero en aquellos momentos no me interesaba demasiado, por lo que me limité a encogerme de hombros. No lo sabía, pero tendría muchos años para meterme con ella a propósito de su nombre.

—Yo soy Zac. —Ella sonrió y desvió la cabeza siguiendo con su camino.

—Ya lo sabía.

Tras el encuentro, volví a mi cuarto bastante antes de lo previsto y notablemente más irritado. Tiré la mochila con el libro de Encantamientos dentro sobre mi cama, con desgana, y me senté encima del baúl, dándole un taconazo para descargar mi ira. Ocupaba la primera cama a la izquierda de la entrada, por lo que no me había percatado de que no estaba solo en la habitación. Un chico menudo y desgarbado, de pelo castaño y rizado y grandes gafas de pasta, se asomó por entre las cortinas de su cama, buscando la fuente del ruido que había escuchado.

Se llamaba Wayne, Wayne Hopkins, y en esos momentos no conocía mucho de él aparte de que nada más llegar de la Selección se había dedicado a colgar posters estáticos por las paredes mientras nos contaba, con un marcado acento escocés, que le encantaba la tecnología muggle. Compartí una mirada de frustración con los dos chavales que ocupaban las camas enfrente de las nuestras y nadie hizo ningún comentario más al respecto.

—¿Ranas de chocolate?

El moreno con pintas de tener un palo metido por el culo, y que resultó llamarse Ernie, nos ofreció una caja gigante que, según aseguró, le había metido su madre en el equipaje "para que no pasase hambre". El que se había instalado enfrente de mí, con el pelo rubio bastante repeinado y una camiseta de una radio muggle asomando por debajo de su capa, se presentó como Justin mientras cogía un puñado de ranas y se reía de la sobreprotección materna del moreno. Sé que también había un quinto inquilino en el cuarto, pero para ser sincero, nunca me acordé de su nombre. Sólo recuerdo que tenía el pelo pajizo y siempre portaba un intrigante olor a acetona que provocaba arcadas a todos los que se paraban a su lado. Nunca supe qué hacía en el colegio y, de hecho, creo que en algún momento dejó de asistir a clase.

Volviendo al presente, Wayne sacó el resto de su cuerpo de las cortinas, tras comprobar que no era nadie peligroso, y se apoyó en el dosel de madera labrada.

—¿Estás bien, Clark?

Me costó unos minutos percatarme de que se estaba dirigiendo a mí y, para entonces, ya había repetido su pregunta sin corregir mi nombre. Le miré entre incrédulo y molesto.

—Zac. Me llamo Zac.

Vamos, hombre. No era un nombre tan complicado. No era como si me llamase "Fay, de Fairy", ¿no?

—Sí, bueno, _Zac_. Como sea. —Hizo un gesto con la mano, restando importancia al hecho de que no se hubiese molestado en aprenderse cómo me llamaba. A pesar de que yo me había aprendido su nombre. Wayne. Por favor, ¿quién se llamaba Wayne?—. ¿Quieres ayudarme? Estoy intentando descubrir cuál es el compuesto que hace funcionar un Walkman —levantó un objeto muggle que le había visto a mi hermano alguna vez. En teoría, servía para escuchar música de unas cosas muy raras llamadas casetes. Yo no le veía ninguna utilidad.

—Estás perdiendo el tiempo. Los aparatos eléctricos no funcionan en Hogwarts —constaté, alzando una ceja.

—Ah, pero es que este Walkman no va con electricidad, sino con pilas —dijo, con orgullo. Yo me limité a poner los ojos en blanco.

—De todas formas, no puedo. Tengo que entrenar a quidditch.

—¿Ya ha comenzado la temporada? No sabía que los de primero podíamos hacer las pruebas para el equipo —dejó el tal Walkman a un lado y se sentó en el colchón, con las piernas colgando y sin tocar el suelo. La verdad es que tenía un aspecto de lo más cómico con las gafas tan grandes y la cabeza tan pequeña.

—No. Es un partido privado. Una especie… de apuesta —el chico pareció decepcionado, lo que aumentó mi interés en él—. ¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta el quidditch?

—La verdad es que no —constató, encogiéndose de hombros. Fruncí el ceño, desconcertado—, pero me gusta verlo para tomar ideas sobre cómo podría aplicar la arquitectura de un Airbus en una escoba voladora.

Mi cara en ese momento era un poema. No me molesté siquiera en preguntarle qué demonios era un Airbus. Aquel chico era incluso más raro de lo que me había parecido en un principio, aunque había algo en él que me inspiraba cierta confianza. Al menos, más que mis otros compañeros de cuarto. Quizás era el hecho de que me recordaba muchísimo a mi hermano pequeño, John, al que llevaba toda una vida protegiendo y cuidando. O quizás, simplemente, que parecía no tener la necesidad de juntarse a nadie, como yo, y esa independencia hacía que nos comprendiésemos entre nosotros —a pesar de que incluso hoy en día hay veces que me cuesta entenderle cuando habla. Supongo que es algo que nunca cambiará—.

Sin mediar palabra, me levanté del baúl y saqué mi escoba de debajo de la cama, sin molestarme siquiera en coger las protecciones que, según la carta del colegio, eran obligatorias para todo aquel que practicase el deporte. Para cuando salí por la puerta, pude escuchar cómo un zumbido procedente de la cama de Wayne me despedía.

Al día siguiente estaba a las seis como un clavo en el campo de quidditch. Miré mi reloj con un bufido: llegaba tarde. Odiaba que la gente llegase tarde cuando habían quedado conmigo, me parecía una falta de respeto increíble. Desde pequeño me habían enseñado que, ante todo, hay que tener una deferencia hacia los demás y cumplir con lo que se acuerda. Bien mirado, sin embargo, el hecho de que Fay no llegase me proporcionaba una ventaja en el partido. Ganaba. Ella no se presentaba… Yo tenía razón.

Estaba a punto de irme cuando escuché un estruendo procedente de los vestuarios y vi, con asombro, cómo salía de ellos alguien vestido con el uniforme de Gryffindor. La chica se acercó a mí, resollando mientras arrastraba la mochila y no pude evitar dibujar una sonrisa de superioridad al ver su ajada escoba.

—¿Una Muerdepolvo 50? ¿En serio? —solté una carcajada que hizo que ella frunciese el ceño, ofendida. Acaricié el mástil de mi Barredora 1000 último modelo; mi madre me la había comprado para el inicio del curso expresamente y apenas la había empleado desde entonces.

—La clave no está en la escoba, sino en quien la monta —se recogió los mechones morenos que se le habían soltado de la coleta, fruto de la carrera, tras la oreja—. Y tú no tienes pinta de poder domar semejante caballo.

Alcé una ceja y me subí a la escoba. Si esperaba sacarme de quicio, como el día anterior, se tendría que esforzar más. En lo que llevábamos de día ya había tenido que aguantar una media de cincuenta comentarios pedantes de Ernie; estaba cultivando mucho la paciencia y una leona como ella no iba a hacer que echase por la borda mis progresos.

—A la de tres. Una, dos…

Antes de chillar el "tres" correspondiente, ya estaba en el aire. Escuché a lo lejos cómo Fay profería una sarta de insultos hacia mi persona, pero no me amedrentó en absoluto. Es más, me dio energía para sobrevolar más y más alto, hasta sobrepasar los aros de gol y pararme delante de uno de ellos, sonriéndole socarronamente.

Los ojos oscuros de la Gryffindor echaban chispas mientras alzaba la Quaffle con un movimiento de varita y la cazaba al aire dirigiéndose a toda pastilla hacia mi posición. Afiancé las piernas mejor al mástil de la escoba, dejándome libre movimiento con los brazos y me estiré para coger la pelota, que pasó rozando las puntas de mis dedos hasta colarse por el aro de la izquierda. Antes de que pudiese tocar el suelo, me lancé en picado a recogerla para conseguir meterle un gol a esa estúpida niña fea y morena que se reía con superioridad mientras volaba hacia el otro lado del campo.

Dos horas y ciento setenta puntos de diferencia más tarde, me dejé caer en las gradas, agotado, cubriéndome la cara con las manos y tratando de recuperar un ritmo de respiración normal. A mi lado, Fay se había sentado, también sin aliento, y se encontraba secándose el sudor con una toalla que había llevado.

—¿Quién es la chica ahora? —se permitió decir, entre jadeos, componiendo una mueca que quería parecerse a una sonrisa pero que con el cansancio le profería un aspecto de gárgola.

—Sólo has tenido suerte. No estoy en mi mejor forma física. He… comido demasiado.

Su carcajada irónica retumbó por el estadio, volviendo a nosotros bastante distorsionada. Esta vez sí que se había pasado. Me volví a ella con el ceño fruncido, apoyándome con la mano en el banco e inclinándome un poco a su cara, con aspecto amenazante.

—Déjalo. Peeves da más miedo que tú. —Solté un gruñido exasperado mientras Fay se peinaba con las manos—. Además, todo lo que sé, lo he aprendido de mi hermano. Es profesional, ¿sabes? —confesó, con un deje de orgullo en la voz que provocó que me girase con curiosidad.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Dónde juega?

—En las Avispas de Wimbourne.

La miré atónito. No podía ser. Aquel era mi equipo favorito. Mi padre nos había llevado a John y a mí de viaje a Londres para verles jugar innumerables veces antes de que… Aparté la mirada, notando cómo apretaba la mandíbula. En cualquier caso, me sabía la alineación de memoria y no recordaba que hubiese ningún… ¿Cómo se apellidaba Fay? ¿"Cuento de hadas"?

—¿Cómo se llama?

Se mordió el labio, nerviosa, mientras se rascaba detrás de la oreja. Con el tiempo, aprendería que aquel era un signo inequívoco de que estaba diciendo una verdad a medias.

—Ah… Sí… Bueno, es que no está de titular. Juega… Juega en la cantera. Tiene trece años.

—¿¡Trece años!?

Aquella confesión hizo que se me cayese de las manos la cantimplora de zumo de calabaza que me había llevado. Era joven, muy joven. Sólo tenía dos años más que yo y estaba en un equipo profesional. Todos sabían que si estabas en los juveniles, aquello sólo podía significar que en unos años formarías parte del equipo oficial. Y, ¡por Merlín! ¡Las Avispas llevaban ganando la Liga cinco años consecutivos!

—Sí, es bastante bueno —dijo, aliviada de ver que no tenía nada de lo que avergonzarse—. No viene a Hogwarts, estudia en el Campus, en Londres. Me manda paquetes todas las semanas con una carta contándome lo que ha hecho y algún autógrafo de quien les haya ido a visitar esos días.

—¿De quién tienes? —inquirí, interesado. Sin darme cuenta, le estaba ofreciendo un caldero de chocolate que cogió encantada, para proseguir con su explicación.

—Pues de Ludo Bagman, por supuesto. De Joey Jenkins, de Galvin Gudgeon… —comenzó a enumerar—. Y del buscador de los Halcones de Falmouth, que no me acuerdo de su nombre.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Ya te he dicho que no me acuerdo —protestó con la boca llena de chocolate. Puse los ojos en blanco.

—El estúpido buscador no, tu hermano.

—Ah, Talos. Talos Dunbar. —Tragó y se quedó pensativa un momento—. Tendrías que conocerle. Siempre dice que la base de un buen jugador es la perseverancia. —Tenía un extraño brillo orgulloso en los ojos que me hizo quedarme unos segundos de más con la mirada clavada en su perfil. Carraspeé y bebí un poco de zumo.

—Llevo entrenando casi desde que empecé a andar.

—¿Ah, sí? —Fay alzó una ceja—. ¿Por qué?

—Quiero entrar en el equipo de Quidditch. Hufflepuff lleva sin ganar la Copa muchos años.

Aunque no lo dijese, sabía lo que ella estaba pensando. Que yo nunca había pensado en caer en esa Casa, que en realidad no me gustaba y que aquella excusa habría colado con cualquier otra persona pero, extrañamente, no con ella. No quería creer que, en tan poco tiempo, ya me había calado. Aunque yo no me había molestado en ocultar mi desagrado por la Casa de los Tejones en un primer momento, había decidido que quería hacerla mía. Hacer que la gente se sintiese orgullosa de ir vestidos de amarillo, porque no éramos los "deshechos", sino una pata de la mesa que era Hogwarts. Y a lo mejor no teníamos un Harry Potter o nuestro alumno más rico no se apellidaba Malfoy —de hecho, estaba seguro de ser su equivalente en Hufflepuff—, pero significábamos tenacidad y lealtad. Y yo iba a ser leal a los valores que me había visto el sombrero ajado.

O lo intentaría, al menos.

—Se hace tarde, deberíamos volver. Creo que Quinn, si no llego, empezará a montar escándalo. Y no quiero a McGonagall detrás de mí, después de haber hecho mal la transfiguración esta mañana en clase —dijo, simplemente, recogiendo sus cosas y esperándome para ir juntos al castillo.

Me sorprendió que, después de los comentarios que había hecho sobre ella, quisiese seguir a mi lado. Más aun, que no me los devolviese de camino a las Salas Comunes, como habría hecho yo. Supongo que los Gryffindor, o mejor dicho, ella en concreto, no son tan gallitos como creemos todos en un inicio.

Seguimos en silencio, un silencio bastante cómodo, todo hay que decirlo, hasta las escaleras que nos separaban. Ella iría arriba, a la torre de Gryffindor, y yo me metería por mi barril de vino. Esperaba tener fresca la contraseña, porque la habían cambiado esa misma mañana y ya había visto a Ernie empapado de alcohol al volver de Encantamientos, mientras Justin iba partido de risa a su lado. Wayne y yo nos miramos y esbozamos una sonrisa. Aquel chico me caía bien. Puede que Hogwarts no estuviese tan mal, después de todo.

Iba a despedirme con un seco "adiós" cuando ella se adelantó y me dio un golpe en el hombro, con camadería.

—Apunta más alto, Smith. Yo lo hago.

Dicho eso, subió a su cuarto dejándome una sonrisa complaciente en los labios que me duró hasta que los malditos barriles me devolvieron la jugarreta de Ernie y tuve que subir a mi cuarto oliendo a borracho. Malditos tejones.

A partir de aquel momento, se instauró una cómoda rutina entre los dos. O debería decir, entre los cuatro. De alguna manera, había adoptado a Wayne como compañero y escudero. Con el paso de los años me daría cuenta de que le necesitaba a mi lado para no volverme loco. Siempre ha sido la voz de la razón, mi pequeña conciencia. Esa persona que me paraba los pies cuando empezaba a despegar del suelo. Quizás, por eso, le tengo tantísimo respeto. Porque es casi el único que ha sabido ver más allá de lo que estaba mostrando al mundo.

Compartíamos un tercio de las clases con Gryffindor y, curiosamente, eran siempre las más entretenidas. Con el paso de los días dejé de aguantar las estupideces de Potter y me dediqué a esparcirme —o a intentarlo— con Wayne, comentando cada vez que llamaban la atención o hacía algo elegante, el niño del rayo. Notaba cómo mi amigo suspiraba y me contestaba con un monosílabo antes de seguir tomando apuntes. Lo cierto es que no entendía qué interés podía tener en una lección de Historia de la Magia que los magos conocíamos desde que nacíamos. El capítulo sobre la instauración del Nuevo Orden de la Magia —la regulación de los magos, de los animagos, etc— era algo que salía en los periódicos cada dos por tres. ¿Es que acaso en casa de Wayne nadie leía El Profeta? Que supiese, llegaba por inscripción a todas las casas. A no ser, claro, que vivieses debajo de un puente. Pero vamos, el _friki_ no parecía tener pinta de vagabundo.

—Merlín, la letra de Potter es la mar de incomprensible. Espero que no nos toque al lado suyo en un examen —susurré, con una risita sorda. Wayne siguió copiando lo que Binns estaba explicando, murmurando un "ahá" solitario. Harto, bufé y le puse la mano en medio del pergamino, emborronando (y manchándome la palma de la mano) gran parte de lo que no se había secado todavía—. Oye, no seas plasta y hazme caso.

—Pero… —pude ver cómo en los ojos de mi amigo se disputaba una guerra sobre si matarme ahí mismo o pegarme una torta. Pero era demasiado pacífico y, simplemente, cerró los puños sobre la mesa y me dirigió una mirada fulminante—. ¿Qué problema tienes en la cabeza?

—Es que esta clase es _taaaaaaaan_ aburrida… —puso los ojos en blanco y siguió copiando como si nada hubiese pasado—. Eh, no me ignores.

—Como pongas la mano en la tinta, te juro que te la corto. —Su habilidad para hablar y copiar a la vez algo diferente era pasmosa. Alcé las palmas en señal de paz.

—Pero, ¿para qué lo copias? Si te lo sabes de memoria.

—Suerte la tuya. Mi memoria no abarca cosas que no sé de antemano.

Le miré de refilón, con el ceño fruncido. Entonces, caí en la cuenta de que llevábamos más de dos meses juntos y no sabía nada de él. Por el contrario, Wayne conocía casi toda la historia de mi familia. _Casi_ toda, porque había una parte que guardaba celosamente. Pero él nunca había comentado nada, excepto algunas pinceladas sobre la primera vez que hizo magia y cómo nadie pareció asustarse por ello, así que había dado por hecho que era de familia mágica. Sin embargo, si no sabía nada de lo que Binns nos explicaba…

—Hopkins, ¿eres hijo de muggles?

Arqueó una ceja mientras acababa de apuntar una fecha con su pulcra letra y luego me dirigió una mirada acompañada de una media sonrisa. Se recolocó las gafas y continuó con su tarea.

—Mestizo. Mi padre es mago.

—¿Y no recibís El Profeta en casa o q…?

—Mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo tenía seis años. Vivo con mi madre en Glasgow y ella es muggle, así que no, no recibimos ni El Profeta, ni sabemos nada del mundo mágico. Cuando llegó la carta, se sorprendió y me dijo que era mejor persona que mi padre. ¿Me puedes pasar una de tus piezas de pergamino, ya que no coges apuntes? Se me está acabando la mía.

La tranquilidad con la que dijo todo me dejó tan pasmado que no supe qué decir hasta que acabó la clase y fuimos al Gran Comedor, hambrientos, a comer. Wayne estaba comentando con Ernie la clase de Binns y yo, simplemente, digería la noticia. No es que me importase su estatus de sangre, aunque sí que había sentido siempre cierta superioridad sobre los hijos de muggles. Pero había dado tanto por hecho que Wayne era como yo, que ahora lo veía como, eso, un sangre limpia. Una vez nos hubimos sentado, abrí la boca para hablar de ello —cómo se había camaleonizado tanto con el mundo mágico, tan pronto, era todo un misterio para mí—, pero alzó la mano y me calló.

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada —se adelantó, malinterpretando mi gesto—. Pero, por favor, siéntate con Fay en Historia de la Magia y yo me sentaré con su amiga Quinn. Puestos a que no atiendas, al menos la entretienes a ella. —Asentí, con una extraña sonrisa.

—Hopkins, es la peor decisión que has tomado en tu vida. Pero, si te place…

Me serví patatas cocidas y nadie notó que nada había pasado, porque mis comentarios siguieron siendo míos y Wayne siguió en la Luna, bajando para agregar algo a la conversación o para explicar cualquier dato que solo los hijos de muggles entendían. Al parecer, había hecho grandes progresos con el Walkman y ya sonaban dos segundos de cinta antes de apagarse misteriosamente. Confiaba en su inteligencia, aunque nunca se lo dije. Me dedicaba a lanzarle pullitas sobre lo inválido que era todo para que se picase y se esforzase más.

La vida siguió su curso, y aquella tarde, en Herbología —con los Slytherin—, Sprout trajo unos vegetales gigantes y anaranjados que, sin embargo, abrían sus fauces y nos miraban a todos con cara de malas pulgas. Si es que un vegetal puede tener cara. Fruncí el ceño y miré a Wayne. A pesar de saber que no le gustaba ser molestado en clase, no pude evitarlo.

—¿Qué día es hoy? —me miró como quien mira a un marciano, pero no fue él quien me contestó.

—¡Por Merlín, Zacharias! ¡Es Halloween!

Las risas de Justin y Ernie, junto a las de Hannah Abbot y Susan Bones, hicieron que cayese en la cuenta. Hasta ese momento no llevaba registro de los días que pasaban, pero entones vi que el fin de año estaba cada vez más cerca y que esa noche, como me había comentado mi madre, habría una gran cena. Y ahí estaba, perdiendo el tiempo en clase en lugar de arreglarme o indagar más acerca del evento. Bufé, fastidiado, y Hannah me dio un apretón en el hombro, en solidaridad. Le dirigí una mirada de agradecimiento, camuflada con resentimiento, y atendí a la clase, como Wayne.

Desde que supe que había cena especial, las horas se me hicieron demasiado eternas para mi gusto, y cuando por fin fuimos libres, lo primero que hice cuando nos reunimos en nuestro lugar habitual, en un claro de los jardines cerca del bosque, junto con Fay y Quinn, fue despotricar. Quinn era la mejor amiga de Fay. Bastante opuesta a ella, no solo físicamente, sino también psicológicamente. A veces, pensaba que Fay era como un chico y Quinn, por el contrario, pasaría a ser una persona bastante femenina, aprendiendo a domar su bufado pelo rojo fuego y a ignorar los comentarios acerca de su físico.

—¡Es Halloween! —exclamé.

—Ya… ¿y? —Quinn y Fay miraron a Wayne, que se encogió de hombros y les ofreció grajeas Bertie Bott mientras se sentaba entre ellas

—¿Soy el único que no se acordaba?

—Al parecer, sí. —Quinn pasó página y se metió un puñado de grajeas. Wayne le dio un codazo en el pecho y ella se quejó y le arreó una colleja. Fay decidió ignorar todo lo que ocurría y me miró con la cabeza ladeada y esa sonrisa de "te busco las cosquillas" en los labios.

—¿Pensabas salir a pedir truco o trato, Smith?

—Claro, disfrazada de perdedora.

—Ah, ¿y para eso cómo te vistes? ¿Cambiándote de sexo?

—No, llevando una máscara con tu cara.

Quinn reprimió una risita y Wayne se mordió la cara interna de las mejillas para no seguirla. Fay, por su parte, estaba que echaba humo por las orejas y cuando le revolví el pelo, tapándole la visión con su largo flequillo moreno, tuve que apartarme para que no me mordiese una pierna.

Ah, no había cosa en el mundo que me gustase más que hacerla rabiar. Era… maravilloso. Al final, se convirtió casi en un ritual que hacía las delicias de Quinn y Wayne. Así, de una manera u otra, pasábamos la tarde, como aquella de Halloween de 1991, hasta la hora de la cena, cuando nos teníamos que separar irremediablemente e ir al encuentro de nuestros compañeros.

Esa noche, la decoración no fue nada del otro mundo. Sí, estaba diferente, con las calabazas y las armaduras parlantes, pero… No sé, Las he visto mejores. Mientras que gente tan simple como Ernie o Justin estaban embobados —y Wayne, me avergüenza decirlo—, los que veníamos de familias con una amplia herencia mágica, como Malfoy y yo, pusimos los ojos en blanco y nos centramos en nuestra cena. Hasta que pasó. Pensaba que era parte del espectáculo y estaba ya emocionándome, pero al ver la cara de Dumbledore, supe que iba en serio.

El profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras entró corriendo al Gran Comedor. Este personaje se caracterizaba siempre por llevar un turbante gigante y tartamudear en sus explicaciones. Me sacaba de quicio. Pero verlo tan nervioso, sudando de miedo… Merlín, pensé que aquella representación valía la pena y le puse toda mi atención.

—¡TROLL! ¡TROLL EN LAS MAZMORRAS! —bramó. Seguidamente, se quedó quieto y se desvaneció en el suelo mientras murmuraba—: Ya lo he dicho.

En un inicio, todos nos quedamos estáticos. Estuve a punto de aplaudir, pero luego la histeria recorrió la sala y me percaté, por el tirón del brazo de Wayne, que aquello iba en serio. Los prefectos se levantaron, enseñando sus insignias, y los Jefes de Casa nos instaron a escondernos en nuestras Salas Comunes. Pero yo solo tenía una idea en la cabeza.

—¡Están locos! ¡Cómo vamos a ir abajo, si el troll está ahí! ¡No me meto yo en mi Sala Común ni aunque me paguen, vamos! Hopkins —me volví a él, con la desesperación en mis ojos azules—, vamos con Fay y Quinn y nos colamos en la torre. Ahí estaremos a salvo.

—Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza —sentenció, con un hilo de voz.

Extrañamente, sus pasos le condujeron a la mesa de los leones, donde nuestras amigas nos pusieron sus bufandas rojas y doradas en el cuello, tapando los ribetes amarillos de las nuestras, y nos escoltaron hasta un retrato que se abrió para dejar pasar a la marea de estudiantes. Todos estábamos en shock y entre los alumnos de Gryffindor se extendió el rumor de que Potter y Weasley se habían escapado a buscar a una tal Granger a los baños. A mí, poco me importaba. En cuanto perdimos de vista al grupo y estuvimos a buen recaudo, las chicas nos llevaron a un rincón de la Sala Común, donde nadie se percató de nuestra presencia y pudimos observar cuán diferente era esta de la de los tejones. Tanto rojo me estaba haciendo daño a la vista.

—¿Creéis que ha atacado a alguien? El troll, digo… —la voz de Quinn apenas era un susurro. Wayne, instintivamente, le frotó la espalda en señal de ánimo.

—Habríamos escuchado algo —razonó Fay—. Lo que es más importante, ¿cómo ha entrado? Mi hermano mayor me enseñó una vez un dibujo de un bicho de esos y parecía gigante.

—Seguro que Dumbledore no le ha abierto las puertas —bufé.

—Qué inteligente, Einstein —gruñó Wayne. Fay y yo nos giramos a la vez.

—¿Quién? —preguntamos al unísono. Quinn sonrió y Wayne puso los ojos en blanco. La tensión se evaporó parcialmente entre los cuatro.

—Ahora mismo, me preocupa más otra cosa… —comentó Quinn. Su mirada se intercaló entre Wayne y yo—: ¿Cómo vais a salir sin ser vistos, cuando McGonagall haga recuento de alumnos? ¿No os echará de menos Sprout?

Mi compañero tejón y yo nos quedamos lívidos. Sprout. Si no aparecíamos en nuestra Sala Común, pensarían que nos había pasado algo o, peor, nos quitaría puntos para la Casa y no estábamos en condiciones de perder nada. Nos levantamos casi a la vez y empezamos a dar vueltas sobre nosotros mismos, sin saber qué hacer. Fay nos dio una colleja a cada uno y la miramos, expectantes. Iba a protestar cuando ella me agarró de la mano, como a Wayne, y nos llevó corriendo hacia el retrato, mientras la voz de Quinn, detrás de nosotros chillaba que estaba viendo al troll por la ventana, en dirección totalmente opuesta.

Todavía hoy pienso que alguien nos debió de ver salir de una Sala Común que no era la nuestra y merodear por los pasillos, bajando las escaleras de diez en diez, hasta llegar a los sótanos, donde estaban los barriles. Para nuestra suerte, aun había algunos alumnos acudiendo a la llamada de nuestra Jefa de Casa, que en cuanto nos vio, frunció el ceño y puso los brazos en jarras.

—¡Maldita sea, Smith, Hopkins! ¡Les estábamos buscando! —Detrás de ella, Hannah y Justin nos hacían señas para irnos con ellos y zanjar el asunto.

—Estábamo… —comenzó Wayne. Le di un pisotón, para frenarle.

—Nos perdimos. —Contesté. Sprout alzó una ceja.

—La próxima vez, procuren perderse hacia abajo y no hacia arriba, señor Smith.

Ernie nos agarró por la túnica a los dos y nos lanzó hacia la derecha, el pasillo que llevaba a nuestro dormitorio, mascullando frases incomprensibles, y seguido por Justin, Hannah y Susan. Cuando entramos al cuarto, nos lanzó contra su cama y puso los brazos en jarras, imitando a Sprout, solo que no era una burla, sino de verdad. Estaba rojo de ira y por mucho que Justin le susurrase que se calmase, Wayne y yo podíamos ver que se nos iba a caer el pelo.

—¡SOIS UNOS INCONSCIENTES! ¿¡CÓMO SE OS OCURRE!? ¡PONER EN PELIGRO LOS PUNTOS DE HUFFLEPUFF! ¡CON LO QUE ME HA COSTADO…!

Su perorata duró unos cinco minutos. Wayne, a mi lado, se fue encogiendo más y más —como si eso fuese posible— hasta casi quedar en nada. Yo, por mi parte, alcé las cejas. En un momento en el que paró a coger aire, me levanté.

—¿Has acabado? —pregunté, señalando mi cama y mi pijama. Ernie me miró confuso.

—¿¡Pero me has escuchado!? ¡Nunca piensas en…!

—Buenas noches, Ernie. Te estás ganando la placa muy a pulso. —Me volví a Justin, Hannah y Susan. Estas dos últimas escondían una sonrisita—. ¿Os quedáis a dormir aquí? Porque si lo hacéis, que sepáis que luego me tendré que desinfectar, por si me habéis pegado vuestra feminidad. —Susan puso los ojos en blanco.

—Más quisieras, Smith. Buenas noches.

Me metí en mi cama de dosel y cerré las cortinas, aislándome del mundo. Me tumbé, sonriente, y ni me molesté en ponerme el pijama. Las mantas estaban tan calentitas y yo tan cansado que me daban igual las marcas de la cinturilla del pantalón al día siguiente. Cuando cerré los ojos y empecé a dormirme, todavía podía escuchar la chirriante voz de Ernie mancillando mi apellido.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autora:<strong>

He tardado más de un año y os voy a decir lo que me ha hecho continuar: la pasión de **Kaochi** y la ilusión de una lectora. Sé que no debería basar mis publicaciones en eso, pero pensé: "Si nadie me lee, nadie lo echará de menos". Cuán equivocada estaba. ¿Véis la importancia de los reviews? Aun así, doy las gracias infinitas a Ana, porque sin ella, no habría capítulo, ni fic, ni na. Que es la que me anima y se emociona cuando le digo "Tengo Zac" por Skype.

Poco me queda de comentar de este capítulo. Es muy largo, lo sé. Aun iba a serlo más y me he cortado porque si no, Fay no tiene nada que contarnos al capítulo siguiente (que, espero, estará en un mes, más o menos. Quiero actualizar mensualmente. Depende de mi musa). Además, tan solo debo deciros que Wayne y Quinn han crecido TANTO en la creación de la historia que me es harto complicado retratarlos con once años. Como a Fay. Pero ella es siempre igual.

El siguiente capítulo comprenderá las Navidades y el final de curso. Sigo los eventos de Harry Potter pero de lejos, como véis. Wayne, Quinn y Fay no están involucrados y cuando le toque a Zac, veréis sus razones. De momento, aquí lo tenemos.

Cabe decir que no pretendo hacer bashing a ningún personaje, ni muchísimo menos. Pero a Zac, Ernie le parece pesado y no le cae bien HP por lo que ha dicho antes. Como excusa para las leoncitas, diré que no les hace ni fú ni fá, porque si no, ¿por qué JK no las metió por medio? Exacto.

Al capítulo que viene, sabremos más de Fay y su pasado. Y conoceréis a su hermano mayor (no a Talos, que también, sino a Gerión).

Gracias por leerme. Nos vemos en los reviews, espero.


End file.
